Tell Me The Truth
by Romanox123
Summary: High School AU. With Robbie being the rotten that everyone is telling him, his life turn into a living hell. That is until someone new came along. Surviving this along with bullies out to get him, just made his life harder yet theirs a catch. Robbie's got the crush on the new guy, the fear of rejection he cannot take.Will Sportacus return the feelings or worst?Sportarobbie, Reviews
1. Chapter 1

Everyday was the same routine that he had to go through. Everyday seeing him always smiling away not even knowing his existence in the world. Everyday he wanted to feel safe, wanted to be notice by him. Wanting more, but...he knew it could never even thinking about him made him blush even more than he usually does. As he walk passed the halls a million times before. He just stopped by his locker, opening and grabbing with ever books he needed for his start of the day. Sighing to himself, he just wish this time was different. His thoughts were broken as he was being slammed against the lockers, his books fell out of his hands. Holding himself together, which he was failing at he saw the group before him. Always taunting him, bullying, these people were not to be messed with. Everyone was afraid of them, he just got the first bit of the day. Feeling the leaders foot on his stomach as he was chuckling down at him, he whimpered to himself. His eyes fixated at him, making him shivering beneath.

"It seems you're right on time than usual Robbie Rotten." Robbie looked up at the leader, his name fumbled under his breath as he felt his foot going in deeper.

"Stop..please.."

"Or what? You can't do anything. You're useless Robbie, rotten even, but don't worry." he spitted at him letting go of his foot off of him. Robbie gasp silently, before looking down on the ground. "You belong to us now, Robbie." with that he snapped his fingers as the group leaving him. The Mayhem Gang, they rule the school and were feared by everyone in it, including him. They targeted him, because he was weak and they were right. Robbie didn't want to believe it, he knew better than that to himself, but actually telling them off was never going to happened. Robbie breath in and out, he wanted to sit there and cry himself to sleep. The pain in his stomach wasn't good, but he's been through worst. He kept thinking to himself on why bother coming to school, it was like a record was playing over and over again. The same, nothing different, his thoughts were broken when a pair of feet stood in front of him. He knew those boots all too well, Robbie looked up seeing the face, he wished he have. Soft blond waves above his head with dark brown peak at the bottom as his sparkling blue eyes glimmer in the light, his lips moved again as he was talking to him. Robbie blinked a few times and hopefully he didn't see his blush.

"Let me help you, Robbie." his thick accent of his made him weak in the knees, seeing his hand reaching out to him, Robbie gulped a little, before taking it. The man pulled him up to his feet, dusting him off. Robbie blush grew bigger, trying to hide it the best that he can.

"Thanks.." he was pleased at he helped him, but if he were here earlier it would have been better. The man smiled at him, before picking up his books and handing it to him. Robbie thanked him again, taking the books and placing them on his side.

"Names Sportacus. You're in a few of my classes."

"I know who you are, Sportacus. Thank you once again, but I must be on my way now." Robbie shut his locker and rushed out of the situation he was in. Breathing in and out, calming his nerves the very best that he can. He couldn't believe it, Sportacus talked to him, better yet help him up. "Sportacus.." he muttered to himself. He smiled at him, he smiled at a Rotten. His crush in the whole school was the major all star gymnast, transfer over from Iceland into a little old town called Lazytown. Robbie sat in his seat seeing Sportacus flipping inside the class. Heading over in his seat that was diagonal from Robbies. Robbie picked up his book, pretending to read, Sportacus was always a little show off from time to time. He could hear him, telling people how he got the way he was. No shock from there, Robbie peaking over seeing the girls swoon over him, while the guys getting jealous of the guy. He could never have that with him, besides he thought to himself.

 _'_ _Who could ever love….a rotten…'._


	2. Chapter 2

WIth class ending Robbie left his seat as fast as he could. He hope he didn't have to talk to him for the rest of the day. Yet his plan failed, reaching the hallways, he noticed a pair of boots in the air. Robbie looked over to his side, seeing non other than Sportacus walking on his hands. He saw he did a flipped up and stood in front of Robbie. Robbie couldn't help, but wonder why on earth he stopped him. Sportacus smiled down at him, before speaking.

"Hey Robbie, mind if I join you?" Strange this has never happened to Robbie.

"Why would you want to hang around with a rotten like me?" he asked, not getting his mood upset. Sportacus just rubbed the back of his head, chuckling happily to himself.

"I don't think you're rotten, Robbie. I just thought I could spend some time with you." Spend some time with him, this has got to be a joke, probably from one of the popularly group thought it be funny. Well it's not.

"You shouldn't spend time with someone like me, Sportacus.." Robbie passed him, as he tried breathing in and out easing his nerves. Sportacus just watched as something flashed within his chest. His crystal, he never thought that it would react to what just happened. His family told him it was passed down from generations, saying that the crystal would beep if someone they cared about were in trouble. His mustache twitched a little, before walking the other direction. His mind went someone else.

' _Never thought you would work again..'_

The only time of the day that Robbie got to enjoy with little peace that he had was lunch time. Sitting outside underneath the old oak tree, he pulled out his lunch, it wasn't something healthy for him to eat, but he just never cared about all the good stuff in life. Opening a bag of potato chips, while drinking some chocolate milk, he began to wonder to himself. Sportacus started talking to him again, actually wanting to be with him. He knew better than that to follow on such things. Placing the milk down and picking up on his book, he began to write things down on his subject.

"Sportacus…" he muttered to himself. He couldn't get him out of his mind, he hated himself for liking such a man. Robbie sighed to himself, a breeze went by, he could smell the fresh air he needed. He heard footsteps coming his way, he clenched the book tightly, pretending to do some homework or some kind, hopefully whoever it was wouldn't bother him.

"Is this seat taken?" that voice he knew all too well. Looking up seeing his Sportacus, he gulped before nodding. Sportacus sat down besides him, Robbie quickly put the book away, while reaching for the remaining bag of his chips and began to eat them. Sportacus reached in his bag eating the apple, before drinking some water.

"So.."

"So what?"

"Why?"

"Why what?" this wasn't going to go anywhere from here. Robbie sigh to himself, before looking over at him.

"I said no one wants to hang around a 'rotten'. Everyone knows that." He spoke, Sportacus bit into his apple again, before looking over at the taller man before him. His eyes filled with fear, look like he hasn't slept in forever, his hair all gelled back, his eyes...his eyes on what caught him.

"Well I am not like one of those people Robbie. I want to be your friend, if you'll allow me?" Friend...friend that's all Robbie thought to himself. Sportacus just wants to be his friend, Robbie bit his lip, before looking away at him, while drinking the rest of his milk. Placing his trash in his bag, Robbie sigh to himself.

"Is this some kind of joke, did they put you up to this?" Sportacus defended himself.

"No, Robbie nobody did!" he gently grabbed his shoulders bringing him to a hug. Sportacus felt his crystal beating, luckily only he was able to hear it. Robbie froze in his tracks, yet inside of him, he broke down. Returning the hug was something he never really knew how. Comforting him the best that he can, Sportacus whispered in his ear,

"I do not lie, Robbie. Only if you let me help you." Help...help. He pulled away hearing the sounds of the bell telling everyone to go back inside. Sportacus smiled at the taller man, before helping him up.

"You said you wanted to be my friend...right?" Robbie asked as he nodded.

"Yes." smiling at him once again.

"Alright, we...we can be friends." with that Robbie saw Sportacus waving goodbye to him as he flips inside the building. Honestly, he wonders why he doesn't just run inside the building. Robbie couldn't help, but smile at himself. For once something good happened to him. Picking up his books and his trash, he headed inside the building throwing his trash out.


	3. Chapter 3

After school, Robbie we think to the front waiting for his ride. He kept thinking of what Sportacus said to him. A friend he always wanted. He smiled softly to himself, he only wonder-,

"Oh Robbie~" it was them. Robbie began slowly walking away from the gang. He kept walking hearing the footsteps behind him getting closer and closer. He made a break for it. Running as fast that he possibly can, he went straight for the alleyway, hoping he could escape them. Sadly making that decision was a mistake. He ended up being block between two buildings and a wall so high. Robbie froze in his spot hearing the sounds of the group behind him chuckling away.

"Please...leave me alone.." being pushed down to the ground. The leaders foot kicking him in the side. Robbie groan in pain trying to hold himself together.

"I told you Robbie, you belong to us. Just like a rotten should." pulling his hair high in the air, being slammed against the wall. Shivering like crazy. "Wonder what we should do to you?" he whispered in his ear as Robbie didn't say a word.

"You will do no such thing!". Robbie looked over seeing him.

"Sportacus!" the leader looked over seeing the man before him.

"Or what? You don't scare us." Sportacus chuckle to himself before running to him before flipping over the to behind the two guys behind the leader. Scared as those two were they step back. With Sportacus standing behind the leader. He hissed at him, before taking a swing at the man. Robbie ducked below as Sportacus flipped back, causing the leader to lose his balance falling forward. Robbie looked up at him, before he was being picked up and ran out of the alleyway. The leader wasn't please with this. Sportacus ran and ran and ran as far away from them as possible. Robbie was freaking out as he clinged on to the man before him. Sportacus stopped where he was at and set the poor man down. Robbie trying to calm his nerves down. He tried his best to look around to see where he was. It was non other than the Lazytown park. Sportacus kneeled down besides him checking for any wounds or marks on him.

"Robbie..did they hurt you?" Robbie looked at his blue eyes, staring into them. He gulped a little.

"A little…" his head was hurting his stomach was in pain from being kicked hard, but in spike all that. He saved him. "How did you know..where I was?" Sportacus didn't know how to explain it, but it was actually his crystal beeping.

"My crystal...started flashing...it only happens when someone's in trouble." he didn't say that it only works when he cared about someone. Robbie looked at him and wanted to laugh so hard, but he knew that Sportacus was no lair.

"Crystal...I'm assuming it was passed down from family generations?" he nodded.

"I...I want to hear more...if you don't mind." Robbie was even more curious to Sportacus than he ever was before. Sportacus smiled down at him, pulling Robbie up to his feet.

"Maybe I can tell you more this weekend." Robbie couldn't believe what was happening. Than again he had to be careful, so he doesn't ruin what he has already.

"You want me...to hang out with you?"

"Of course I'll even pick up from your house."Robbie thought about it and looked at him. With some confidence he had in him, he spoke.

"Alright let's do it." Sportacus brighten his smile at him. Causing Robbie his blush to go deeper than before.

"Want me to take you home?"

"If you don't mind." With the Robbie lead the way to his house yet frighten a little if the gang showed up. Sportacus noticed as he felt his crystal beeping, he reach out and took hold of Robbie's hand calming him down. Robbie didn't know what was happening, but he felt alright with this. Within a few hours of walking together and talking about some stuff, Robbie stopped at his own house, seeing his little sister waving to him at the window. Sportacus noticed this and waved over to the little girl by the window. Who suddenly ran outside hugging her brother.

"Robbie you didn't come home, mom was worried about you." she looked up at him seeing the man next to here. "Who's he?"

"Hello my name is Sportacus." he handed out his hand for a handshake and she shook it.

"I'm Rottenella." With that she twirled around, Robbie just rolled his eyes. "Do you know Stephanie Meanswell?"

"Actually I do, she's my cousin." She looked over at her brother.

"Anyways mom wants to see you, Robbie." with that she ran back inside causing Sportacus to chuckle.

"Your sister and my cousin almost looked alike."

"Well the candy doesn't run far from the tree." he spoke. Sportacus shook his head.

"You mean the apple doesn't fall far from the tree."

"Yes that..anywho...so..how about Saturday maybe around noon?" hardly getting good the words out. Sportacus nodded before reaching out and cupping his cheeks staring into those grey eyes of his. Robbie didn't move, this was so unlike him.

"I would be honored, Robbie. But tomorrow and for now on. You are to stay by my side. I don't want the Mayhem Gang to go anywhere near you." caressing his cheek leaning in a little closer. His lips were so close to his, Robbie froze in his spot. Sportacus moved away from him. Paying him goodbye. Robbie didn't know what happened, but deep down inside he sure wish he kissed him, right then and there.

It wasn't long until the next day, shocking when he went outside he saw him waiting from him.

"Sportacus, what are you doing here?" Robbie spoke, seeing his smiling face. All happy and cheerful this early in the morning, how on earth does he feel like that everyday.

"I thought maybe we can jog to school, it's such a nice morning. It's only a few blocks away." Now this was something Robbie never really like to do from time to time. Jogging was not one of them.

"Ummm….are you sure? Won't I slow you down?" Sportacus happily chuckle,

"Don't worry, I'll help you, here." Sportacus reached into his bag, pulling out an apple and giving it to him. Robbie took it, but just stared at it. "Its sportscandy. I always eat them everyday to get some energy." Robbie wasn't fond of eating properly and all. One sniff and took a tiny bite into it. Haven't taste it in so long, it was alright, but inside he didn't really like it. Sportacus smile at him, patting him on the back. Robbie gasp, before seeing him already jogging to school.

"Wait for me." Haven't stretch first it was hard to keep up to Sportacus. Only a few blocks, what could go wrong?

"Robbie, you should start eating healthy. A little helps each day." Already at the school and Robbie was on his knees, he was tired from all the jogging. Sportacus didn't know, he thought they could spend some time together before school started and all.

"Water?" Robbie asked.

"Here." He handed him some water. Robbie took it from him and started drinking it like crazy. Yet what made Sportacus chuckle a little, was that Robbie was at least trying something. Robbie got up and looked over at Sportacus.

"Sorry, I'm not use to this, being the rotten and all…" Sportacus frowned a little, he took his hand and gently squeeze it. Robbie flinched a little.

"You are not rotten Robbie. Your name may be Robbie Rotten, but I don't see you like that. Remember that." He was right, yet Robbie didn't believe it himself. Letting go of his hand, they both headed inside. Everyone was watching them, Robbie himself was nervous than ever. Hearing the whispers like, 'why is Sportacus with a rotten?', 'what's the little freak doing with a jock like that?', they were all the same. Sportacus can hear them as well, he just ignore them and went to Robbie's locker.

"Listen Sportacus, you don't have to-"

"Robbie I know what you're going to say, and the answer is I am not leaving you. I don't mind being with you." Robbie saw it in his eyes of determination. Fumbling with his locker, he finally got it to open,

"What about your books?" he spoke. Sportacus actually forgot about that.

"Wait right here and I will go get them, I won't be long." and with that Robbie saw Sportacus doing some flips down the hall and running, while the students cheered for him. Everyone loved Sportacus, who couldn't blame him. Closing his locker and waiting for Sportacus to come back. Robbie sigh to himself, what was taking him long.

"Well, well, well. What if it's the little rotten that got away~". Before Robbie could get out quick the leader grabbed his arm pulling him to the side. Slamming against the lockers once more. He was surrounded, fear struck him over, he couldn't do anything.

"Leave...please..."

"You know the rules rotten. Just because of what happened yesterday didn't count at all. You'll alone now, where is your hero now hmmm?" his face was close to Robbie's, tilting his head to the side. The leader only chuckle to himself.

"Sportacus will co-" his face burn ten times, he's just been slapped in the face, a red mark will definitely show up on his face.

"That blue elf ain't coming back for you. I'm sure he's with some girl right now. Forgotten about you. Like he cares at all, a rotten like you-"

"That's enough!" Sportacus pushed the leader off of Robbie, standing in front of him. Robbie whimpered to himself.

"Sportacus, if you weren't the major all star of this school, I would have cream you."

"Leave, before I regret myself." Protecting Robbie was the number one thing on his mind. The leader snapped his fingers, leaving both the rotten and the elf behind. Sportacus looked back at Robbie, checking things over with him. "I'm so sorry, Robbie."

"It's not your fault, Sportadork." Sportacus actually chuckle with the nickname.

"Let's get to class, Robbie." Robbie couldn't have agree more, yet he wondered..

' _What's so special about me, Sportacus..?'_


End file.
